


Taking whats mine (spoiler alert, it's credit)

by IDONTWRITELEMONS (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Can be read as slash, Demon Eugene Lee Yang, Demon Shane Madej, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Protective Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej-Centric, i swore to my younger self i'd never write rpf, its implied that Shane used to be Goatman, platonic or not its up to you, we die like mne, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/IDONTWRITELEMONS
Summary: Being a demon isn't all stealing souls and messing around. It's hard work. Keeping the world in balance and keeping humans unaware. But all that labor goes largely uncrediting, with all efforts being claimed by the king of hell himself, Lucifer. It's annoying- to put it mildly. Shane Madej has had enough. He's a high ranking demon, former goatman, and widely know down under for his role. But up on the surface- he's a total unknown. But with a new role as Buzfeed's resident skeptic, change is in motion.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. Best idea since those people in france

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: You (Shane Madej) and your friend(s) are demons who are quite successful at your work, being responsible for many dreadful plagues and economic crises among others over the last centuries.
> 
> The problem is: You’ll never get any credit since all of your hard work goes to your better-known co-workers (mostly Satan) due to the lack of existing knowledge about demons, making you literal underdogs. One day, you finally snap and decide to drastically change the status quo.

"Are you sure this is your best idea?" Eugene asked.

I shrugged. "It's definitely not my worst."

"Shane." The way Eugene's head tilts downward and the tone of his voice makes him sound like a disappointed mother. He has one hand holding his head and the other on his hip. "I get it, your upset, I'm upset too. But as a literal _demon_ , maybe you should go demon _hunting_?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not demon hunting. Ryan asked me to do Paranormal _and_ true crime with him. Paranormal investigations are just gonna be exploring old towns or hospitals. It's not like we're gonna go see our good pal Sallie." 

"And if you do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to i-" I gasp. "Maybe we'll visit the new Goatman! I still can't believe they replaced me without even letting me meet the intern."

" _Shane_." Eugene looks ready to down his entire alcohol collection. 

"All our hard work! For centuries went ignored! Nobody knows about the demon's that do the hard work. We sit in hell slaving over new plagues and testing out new crises, and all the credit goes to Lucie!" I say waving my hands wildly. We're so lucky to be in an unused conference room right now because if anyone at BuzzFeed walked in, we'd be done for.

"Lucifer." Eugene corrects me. "And yeah, I'm upset too. But what will you gain from this?"

"Eugene, we have been given the rare chance to live up here without possessing anyone. We build these vessels ourselves and you just want to waste it?"

"No, I want to not be so reckless. You just wanna brag to everyone else, but that'll get you caught. 

I wave my hand as if swatting invisible flies. "It'd be worth it to see Mothman's reaction." 

Eugene sighs. "If you ruin this for yourself, you're not dragging me down with you. I'll stay up here with the try guys." He turns to walk out of the room.

"When have I _ever_ ruined anything?" I say putting my hands on my hips. 

Eugene whirls around. " _Shane_ ," I can't tell if he's gonna laugh or cry. "Remember the poor people in France?!" 

Oh yeah... "Oh yeah." 

"You always push it just enough, but sometimes that's too far. I guarantee if you go ghost hunting, one of our hell coworkers will attack you with your reputation of taunting."

"Oh please. They wouldn't try shit on camera." 

Eugene simply tsks and walks out of the room. I follow but turn in the opposite direction down the hall from him. Eugene was always the one to worry too much. You wouldn't know because he keeps it in his head, but when it comes down to it, anything out of his control stressed him the fuck out.

And I was clearly no exception. 

I make a b line to Ryan the second I see him. Which was hard, the guy is so short. 

"So, I thought about you're proposal," I start. Ryan glazes up at me, clearly anxious. I was going to say yes no matter what Eugene suggested if that wasn't clear by now, but Ryan didn't know that. This could be the end of a project he's worked so hard on. Well no, he'd just ask someone else. "I want to do unsolved with you."

In order to get the full experience of what happened next, I'm gonna need you to visualize with me. You're watching a child on Christmas, and they've just opened their final gift. In this box is a toy they've been dreaming about for months. They didn't think they would get in since it wasn't in all those other presents. But that final present just made their day, maybe even month. Picture the joy in the child's eyes. They way they light up. Now picture that glow of happiness and put it on Ryan. 

Thank you for visualizing it with me.

"Really man?" He grinned ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of his feet. You would think I just gave him a puppy.

"Of course! It sounds fun, looking at brutal murders and yelling at empty rooms." 

"Shut up Shane." He groaned, but there was no anger behind it. In fact, the grin didn't leave his face for the rest of the day. This obviously did not go unnoticed when Eugene walked up to me at the end of the day as I made my way to my car.

"You still said yes?"

We were alone in the parking lot with the sun setting behind a cloud. It was the awkward time when it got dark but before the street lights went on, and I could only see Eugene's silhouette in contrast to the bright lights of Buzzfeed behind him. This could either be the start of a horror movie or a bad porno. Either way, I'm about to get murked.

"Yeah Eugene. Of course, I said yes. I mean, its Ryan."

"That's only one of the reasons. Are you sure you want to put yourself at risk like that? We aren't as strong as we're used to be while we're up here Shane. I think you're forgetting that."

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried you'll ruin your reputation, and since I'm friends with you, mine 'll get tainted as well." Eugene rolls his eyes. "If you die as Shane Majei, you still live on back in hell. Physically, I know you'll be fine. But we've both been working for centuries to build up our names. And we've succeeded. I mean, look how many people fear the goatman. That's all you, Shane. But if you get killed by one of our hell co-workers while you pose as a mortal- I can guarantee you'll never hear the end of it."

"Anabelle is a huge fucking gossip, makes me wanna lock her up like a canary someti- oh that's an idea!"

"Shane, are you even listening?"

The streetlights have come on at this point, and our cars are the only ones left in the parking lot. 

"Yeah, I'm listening. But, as far and Ryan- hell! As far as anyone here knows, Ghouls and demons are an unconfirmed myth. They don't understand the true extent of what we can do! Yeah, ghosts are little whimpers, but our demonic co-workers have literally killed. You and me? We just like messing with people. Getting inside their head, pushing them around, whispering in their ear, _dragging them off **bridges**_." I pause, taking a moment to digress. "I don't want to see Ryan get hurt if he visits the wrong place. I might not be as strong as I used to be while I'm up here, but I can still kick ass. Not all demons have the same morals, Eugene."

"You don't need to remind me." He sighed. "You talking to an ex-reaper apprentice."

"Ahhh the good ol' Grim. How's he doing?"

Eugene shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't keep in touch. As you said, we had different morals. Killing people, even if it was their time, just isn't my thing." Eugene turns to go to his car, hesitating slightly. "Just, don't get too reckless Shane."

"You just told me, Shane Madej, ex goatman, high ranking demon, one of the best at my job, known for causing chaos- to not be so reckless?"

"Don't make me take it back," Eugene said walking away.

I huf and slide into my car. Eugene had given me some things to think about, but to be fair, I gave him some as well.

No matter what though, one thing is for sure, 

this is my best idea since those people in France. 


	2. just another supernatural episode

Ghost hunting was- underwhelming. 

I  _ knew _ it was gonna be uneventful, but honestly it was borderline boring.

Ryan and I definitely had our work cut out for ourselves if we wanted to make this entertaining. Which hey, Ryan was doing a great job by jumping at the slightest noise. I’m not totally sure if it was acting or is Ryan really believed every breeze was a ghoul.

It wasn't.

Half the places Ryan took me were dusty, not haunted. There was a difference between old, and inhabited by the old (and deceased). 

Still, I put on my skeptic persona, yelling into the empty rooms and putting on a show for the cameras. 

Buzzfeed Unsolved true crime was successful, but this paranormal season was turning out to be a new favorite. Even Eugene didn have shit to say against it, and I  _ loved  _ it. 

The locations were not dangerous- spiritually wise. Yeah, you better be updated on your tetanus shot, but you won't be attacked by a demon in all these abandoned hospitals and historic buildings. Even the occasional ghoul Ryan and I  _ did _ come across was too weak to do much. 

Not that it would try with me around.

Ryan had, once again, picked a pretty empty location. It was an old children's hospital, and the energy inside was more depressing than anything. The building was nearing its hundred year mark and was only still standing due to renovations by the owner, a sweet lady who, in my opinion, was selling this whole “haunted” thing, way too much. Ryan was eating it up, of course.

“There are many spirits in this building, children, doctors, nurses-”

I let out a short laugh without thinking, catching myself a little too late. “Sorry.”

The owner gave a good natured smile. “That’s okay. We get skeptics all the time.”

Ryan grinned. “Shane’s the biggest skeptic you’ll find. Ignore him, what were you saying?”

The lady nodded. “The entire building is haunted, but you’ll find more spirits the higher up you go, the third floor is-”

I doubt the owner knew what she was talking about. Sure, if you believe in anything enough your brain will begin to think it's legitimate, but I could sense maybe three ghosts in total. All children, probably a saddened result of poor medical equipment in the 1920’s.

Still, Ryan and I said goodbye to the owner before making our way further into the building, our crew following a little further behind with cameras. 

The building really sold into the whole antique and haunted vibe. The floors creaked a little more than probably necessary, and the lights were dim, with the beams humming as the duo walked under.

“Do you think it's really haunted or does all the dust in the air just get to people's brains?” I grinned, nudging Ryan. 

“Shut up, Shane.” Was all I got in response.

Ryan always got like this on location: terrified, with his eyes following the trail of his flashlight wildly. His answers were short and tense, unless he was wildly screaming at the sound of a pin drop. 

I watched as small shadows shifted against the walls, it could harmlessly be written off as the poor lights, but in reality it was equally as harmlessly just some curious spirits. Souls that were older than all mortals that passed through this building, but mentally were only six or seven. 

They may be curious, but were effectively harmless. Still, if Ryan knew they were they he may have flipped his shit. 

I watched carefully as Ryan walked past one of these spirits. “Holy shit dude, I jsut got the fucking chills.”

“It’s the wind, Ryan.” I say without thinking. It was a natural deflective habit at this point.

“There’s no windows in this hallway, Shane. Where’s the wind coming from?”

“It’s a pretty drafty building, who knows, Ryan?”

We bickered a bit more as we walked, keeping the argument lighthearted and jokingly. The fights were never actually serious, and the back and forth was what kept a lot of viewers coming back. 

All and all, it was another pretty uneventful building with an over soul history and an underwhelming scare. Or maybe that was just me, who had seen far scarier and lived through far worse. 

Ryan and I walked in and out of certain rooms, Ryan occasionally, and unfortunately, pulling out the spirit box. We obviously didn't get much, there wasn’t much  _ to _ get.

“Thank god we aren’t staying here overnight.” Ryan said, as we stepped into a more open room. “I don’t think I could survive.”

“Well the kids back then couldn't either.”

“ _ Shane! _ ” Ryan turned wided eyes as I laughed. “That’s so offensive, you’re gonna upset the ghouls.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” I say, watching the spirits trail away.

Even if the ghosts were strong enough to do damage, they wouldn’t try with me around. Still, Ryan didn’t know that. I laughed as the smaller man tightened his grip on his flashlight. 

“Jesus, man. The baby ghosts aren’t gonna kill ya.” They were in a big open room, probably a cafetera of the sorts. “Watch.” I stepped away from Ryan, who paused with confusion, and stood in the center of the room. “Hey  _ ghouls _ ! I don't believe in you. If you’re really there,  _ rip my head off _ !”

“Shane!” Ryan squeaked. “Jesus dude don't-”

“Knock me over! Scratch me up! Make me  _ bleed _ !”

I opened my arms, a welcoming sign for any harm, but nothing happened. The wind didn’t even blow. The room was silent and my energy was unmatched. 

“I won't die by ghosts, I’ll die from a fucking heart attack.” Ryan muttered, stepping further into the room. “Let’s go sasquatch, we aren't done recording.”

Just another supernatural episode. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is demon! shane an overused head cannon? Yes. Am I still gonna write about it? Oh hell yeah.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
